


Symphony of Darkness

by Hartmannclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coma, F/M, Florist Rey (Star Wars), Hospitalization, Light Angst, Soft Ben Solo, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartmannclan/pseuds/Hartmannclan
Summary: Everyone looks forward to the day they start seeing visions of their Soulmates life. Rey is scared when all she sees is darkness...Based on a @galacticidiots Twitter prompt 💝
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	Symphony of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Twitter prompt from the ever impressive Fran/@galacticidiots! I've added the link below. 
> 
> *Pinterest AU: Everyone has random visions of what their soulmate sees. Lately, all Rey seems to get is pitch black. She worries, thinking her soulmate is dead. 
> 
> Then one day her boss asks her to stop by the hospital to drop off some flowers for her son Ben... who is in a coma.*
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither Star Wars or J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I do quote one of her books briefly. If you haven't read Goblet of Fire yet, what are you waiting for!? 🔥

[Twitter prompt w/ moodboard](https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1278572667801669633?s=20)

The first time it happened had been a snowy February evening. Rey had been walking home from her job at Monarch Floral, when, between one step and the next, her world went dark. She stumbled over her feet and froze in place, at first assuming that the city had had a power outage. She stood there and slowly realized that everything else was still moving as normal. She could hear the rumble of traffic, and feel as others pushed past her still form on the sidewalk. 

For a moment she began to panic, thinking she had gone blind or had a sudden illness. _What the hell was happening to her?_ While she began to root in her purse for her phone, her sight returned. She still stood in the chilly twilit evening, her heart pounding a heavy staccato. Taking deep breaths Rey waited to see if it would happen again. But nothing did so she continued on her way back to her apartment. She didn't tell anyone about that first episode, maybe it was a fluke. The result of long hours and stress at work filling orders for the upcoming Valentine's rush. She was always sick of roses by the end of that week. 

It happened a second time later that week, and this time she didn't brush it off as a fluke. She had been sitting with her friends Rose, Finn and Jannah playing a "friendly" game of Catan when darkness descended again. Her friends grew concerned when she let out a whimper and she stopped mid-move, her hand hovering over the board. 

"Rey, are you okay or did you suddenly have a guilt trip over the fact that you're about to destroy Finn?" Rose teased.

"Guys, I can't see anything."

"What do you mean you can't see?"

"I can't! There's nothing! The lights haven't gone out have they?"

"No," replied Finn, his reply tense with worry. "The lights are on. What do you see?"

"Black, nothing. Darkness, there's not even a speck of light," Rey's voice quavered.

"Is this the first time?" Rose asked. 

"No, it happened on Monday on the way home from work. I was just walking along the sidewalk and bam, blind as a bat."

"How long did it last?" Jannah asked.

"I guess, about a couple of minutes."

"Do you think I need to go see a doctor?" her question tumbled out as her sight returned. She blinked at the sudden brightness of the light and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Taking in the concerned looks on the trio's faces, Rey grabbed her phone to schedule an appointment.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following week was the earliest she could get in to consult with her physician, Dr Maz Kannata. She had come alone, preferring that if there were bad news she would hear it privately first. The doctor came bustling in, a bundle of energy in the form of a small package, Dr Kannata barely reached Rey's waist, but what she lacked in height she made up for in spirit. She had an excellent bedside manner and Rey had always admired her. 

"Well, Missy, tell me what's going on that brought you to my door?"

Rey proceeded to tell her about the two blackout events she'd had the week before, and attempted not to let her fears bleed through into her responses. Dr Maz asked her about her sleep schedule, work, and any other symptoms she may be having. She motioned to hop up on the examining table while Dr Maz pulled over a step stool.

"As a doctor, after a while, you begin to see the same eyes on different people. I can tell you're not sick, you're just as healthy as I am. But there's something you've overlooked my dear," she said, as she looked into Rey's eyes, "How old are you, Rey?"

"I'm twenty-one. Why?" she asked. 

"Have you considered that you're not ill, but that these are the beginnings of your journey towards your soulmate? You are seeing visions of the life of the person you're destined to meet. Has anyone ever told you about the purpose of the visions?"

"Um, no. I was more focused on my next meal than Health class in high school. I mean, I knew they might come if the universe decided I was worthy of a soulmate."

"It isn't truly about your worth. I like to see it as the Universe offering you an opportunity at true love, but nothing forces you to seek them out. Normally people see visions of day to day life. For example, where the person works or the activities they like to do. Then they use those as clues to find their soulmate."

"Well, why is it black? Is...is my soulmate dead!?"

"No dear, no. I don't think he's dead. If he were the visions would never have started and you'd have felt the loss," she said, moving out of Rey's personal space, "Maybe he was just asleep or meditating. Who knows. Give it some time and we'll see if we can't figure out who this man of yours is. In the meantime whenever it happens I want you to just sit quietly and breathe and wait." 

Rey made her way home confused, but relieved that she didn't have some dreadful illness. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey was putting the finishing touches on a birthday order when Leia came out from the office in the back. She sat down, and worked quietly beside Rey. Morning sun glinted off the fresh powder that had fallen overnight, while a beautiful sonata played in the background. Leia did love her symphonies and it made for a relaxing workplace. 

Leia put the last stem into the bouquet and turned to Rey, "Could you deliver this for me today? I have a meeting to go to but I want to make sure it arrives." 

"Of course! Where does it need to go? I'll take it over after my lunch."

"It goes to the hospital...it's for my son. He was admitted to the hospital and sunflowers are his favorite."

Rey hadn't met Leia's son yet. She had only been working for her a few months.

"Thank you, my dear," Leia replied, her hand coming to rest on top of Rey's. "I really appreciate it."

When noon rolled around, Rey retrieved the bouquet from the refrigerator and drove across town to Denver Memorial. She checked in at the front desk before making her way toward room 504. She stopped outside the room and knocked quietly, hoping she wasn't disturbing Mr Solo. A nurse walked by and said, "Just go in, Honey. He won't answer, you know."

Rey watched her continue down the hall before reaching for the doorknob, pushing it open a crack. 

"Mr Solo, I have some flowers for you."

When she didn't receive a reply, she pushed open the door and entered cautiously. The first thing she noticed was the quiet beeping of a heart monitor and the whisper of oxygen. She crept into the room, intending to leave the flowers on the nightstand, assuming that he was asleep. But what greeted her was bewilderment.

It was as if the world had stopped spinning, tipped on its axis, and began again. Before her, in a bed that appeared too small for him, lay a pale faced man with long dark hair. He was covered in bandages, evidence of his recent accident. Rey knew that she had never met this man before, and yet staring at him now, it was as if her heart truly came to life. It was _him_. Her soulmate bond sang. 

She tiptoed forward, trying not to disturb him, and replaced the last bouquet with the new one Leia had sent. She tried to gather her thoughts as she threw out the old flowers and rinsed out the vase. She supposed she should just quietly leave the way she'd come, but her feet wouldn't take her. She was bursting to talk to him, there was so much she wanted to ask. But as one hour turned into two, and the afternoon sun continued its journey across the sky, Rey accepted it was time to go back to work. She had no good reason to stay, not yet anyway. 

A nurse bustled in, her cart in tow. She paused for a moment when she saw Rey sitting there. 

"Oh, I didn't know he had any visitors! I'm so sorry, this won't take long, just a vitals check," she said, as she set the oxpulse monitor on Ben's finger. The nurse gently pulled back Ben's eyelid and flashed a light in his pupil, checking for a response, "Nothing yet," she said, "maybe soon.” 

"Why doesn't he wake up," Rey asked. The nurse looked at her, "Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Honey, he's in a coma. He doesn't wake up; at least he hasn't woken up yet. We're all hopeful, especially his mom. She sent you with the flowers, didn't she? She's here most nights."

Rey sat, unseeing, as she processed this new information. She couldn't lose him before she'd even officially met him. Not when she'd just found him. The universe couldn't be so cruel. She had to get to Leia, there were so many questions. Realization struck her then. The darkness was because Ben was in a coma. There was nothing for her to see because he couldn't see.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey sat out quietly in the hospital that evening, hands wrapped around a rapidly cooling cup of tea, as she listened to Leia till the story of the night of Ben's car accident, “He was driving home late from a concert that night; he conducts the Denver Philharmonic. Did I ever tell you that?”

Rey shook her head, no. 

“The roads were icy that night, we’d had snow, and some bozo in a truck decided that he was safe in his 4x4 and was driving too fast for the road conditions. I doubt Ben even saw him coming. He was trapped in his car for half an hour in the cold and they had to use the jaws of life to get the door off.”

“What is the prognosis?” Rey asked quietly. 

“They don't know why he's still in a coma but they're hopeful he'll wake up. The brain scans show no permanent damage done. They say the longer he stays under, the less likely he is to wake up again,” she ended with a quiet sob. Rey rested her head on Leia’s shoulder and the two women sat quietly sharing the sorrow. 

“Tell me about Ben.” 

Leia chuckled, “He’s quite the character awake. He isn’t talkative, yet what he lacks in conversation he makes up for in presence.”

“How so?”

“Well he’s a loud walker, for one thing. He’s a moose of a man. I have no idea where he got his height from!” she laughed and continued, “He loves to compose new pieces of music and will walk around the house humming to himself, then stomp over to his piano and play for hours. There’s no talking to him when he’s in a creative zone. I just leave a bowl of cereal now and again so he doesn’t pass out. When he was five, he ate cereal for a month straight. Absolutely refused to eat anything else, and I refused to let him starve. Such a stubborn child! He got that from his father,” she said with a wink. 

“Is he...has anyone been keeping company with you...here? Doesn’t he have someone?” Rey cringed at the awkwardness of her probing.

Leia glanced at Rey quizzically, two plus two making four, one side of her smile rose, “No, I’m not expecting anyone else. Ben wouldn’t be either. He’s waiting for his soulmate to find him, or for him to find her. He decided he wasn’t any good with people and it’d be a lot easier to wait for that special someone. Why do you ask?”

Rey contemplated giving a generic answer, then dismissed it, “I think he might be _my_ soulmate,” she whispered, “I’ve started having blackouts and my doctor thinks it’s my soulmate visions starting, but all I ever see is darkness. Just...black nothing. The first one was the night of Ben's accident. And then, when I dropped off the flowers earlier, I saw him, and it was like magic,” Rey swiped away the tear that had trickled down her cheek as she explained. It had to be true. There was no other explanation for how deeply she cared about the stranger laying in the hospital bed. What if he died and she never discovered what color his eyes were, or heard the sound of his laughter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days fell into a rhythm after their late night heart-to-heart at the hospital. Leia took the day shift, sitting with Ben and talking to him while Rey held down the fort at the florist shop. They hired Rose to come in and give an extra hand and to do deliveries. Rey took the night shifts. She'd go home and change, pick up clean pajamas, and stay at the hospital overnight with Ben.

Some evenings she'd sit quietly watching movies and keep up a running commentary, always talking to Ben; just as if he was awake. The doctor told her that they believed those in a coma could hear voices, and she hoped that hearing her voice would draw him back into the world. Leia and Rey made sure that there was always quiet music playing in the background. All of Ben's favorite classical pieces. Rey's favorite quickly became Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. She felt her emotions echoed in the haunting melody of the solo piano. If Ben woke up, she hoped he would be willing to teach her how to play it. 

Some evenings, Ben his co-workers would visit. Sometimes they brought gifts, CDs they knew he loved, sunflowers, and warm sweaters. Ben had a sweater fetish, apparently, and hospital gowns were notoriously drafty, they said. Rey smiled to herself as she helped the night nurse dress him in a dark green, cable knit one. She had the impression that he was a much loved boss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone was crying, but before he could figure out who it was, darkness rose up and swallowed him whole….

Roses, he smelled roses. Someone was humming…

Why was he so tired? A cool hand on his forehead, He wished it'd stay there...

Awareness fluttered again. Someone held his hand. Such small hands. He wondered whose it was. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey sat in a chair near Ben's bed. Her feet were propped up next to his, a book open on her lap. They'd been reading the Harry Potter series, and were neck deep in the Goblet of Fire. Rey absentmindedly stroked Ben's hand, her voice soft, as she read of Harry's first task. 

“He began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on him. Her head swayed this way and that, watching him out of those vertical pupils, her fangs bared..."

The movement was so gentle, she almost missed it. She stuttered to a stop and stared at her hand. She must have imagined it, she thought, after five minutes passed and it wasn't repeated. She began to read again…and this time she saw it. His hand had twitched! 

"Ben? Can you hear me?! Can you move your hand again for me?"

She held her breath.

"Dearest, please try. Show me those eyes. I don't even know what color they are, you know," she sniffled. 

His hand remained still. Disappointed, she sat up and stretched her arms overhead. Hospital chairs weren't made with much comfort in mind. She blinked and her world went dark again. Something was different in her vision this time. While she still couldn't see anything, there was light. Like the sensation of eyes shut tight against too bright sunlight. She blinked again and the vision left. What did it mean? Could it be a sign of conscious returning? She ran out to the nurses station to report the change. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey stared at the pad thai she’d re-heated for lunch, appetite dwindling. It had been a long morning in the shop, starting with the grouchy ginger whose expectations of perfection grated on her nerves.

“The stems shouldn’t have a single thorn, and don’t even try to give me yesterday’s unsold roses. I want them at their peak of perfection. Deliver them to this address at exactly 3:04pm. That’s when we first met, you know. Can you manage that?” he said condescendingly.

It had taken all her composure not to spit in his eye while she finished inputting his order. Then her latest floral delivery had arrived and it had been a mess. She must have been tired when she put in the order, because they had brought everything she ordered correctly. What was she going to do with five orders of black roses?! It was nowhere near Halloween. With a sigh, she pushed her lunch away and decided to just go back to work. 

She entered the refrigerator and her view shifted. In front of her was an almond colored wall, medical apparatus clustered in one corner and a tv hung in the other. Before her hands a bandaged hand rose to rub an unseen face. Rey’s hand flew to her mouth. She knew those hands like her own! She’d been in that room. He was **awake**. The world shifted back and she ran for her purse. Shaking hands groped for her phone. It rang and she swiftly answered.

“He’s awake, isn’t he?”

There was a sob on the other end, “Yes.”

“I’m coming…”

Rey hollered back at Rose that she was leaving and sprinted for her car. The drive flew past, she barely registered the world around her, she was so focused on getting to her soulmate. She double parked in the parking lot, heedless of consequences, and ran to his room. 

Rey stood, breathing heavily outside his door. With a gulp, she pushed open the door and entered. He was sitting upright in bed, Leia at his side. He turned towards the sound, and their eyes met. _Brown_ , she whispered to herself, _they were brown_. Leia kissed Ben’s temple and excused herself from the room. Rey waited for the door to close behind her, then walked over to Ben’s side. She sat down on the bed next to him, her hand reached up hesitantly to stroke his cheek. 

Ben leaned into the touch, familiar somehow, yet he’d never met the goddess next to him before. He wasn’t such an idiot to forget a beauty. He felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame, or a ship to a lighthouse. Roses, he’d smelled that before, hadn’t he? 

“How do you feel?” Rey quaried.

That voice, it called to him. He’d heard it before, in the darkness. Slowly a few memories trickled in. There weren’t many, just tiny slivers of awareness. He thought she may have sung to him and something about a boy with a lightning scar.

“I feel a little lost, honestly. My Mom says it's been three weeks since I was in a car accident. I don’t remember it, yet somehow I know you. It’s like I’ve always known you, but I’d remember meeting you. I think I’ve been waiting for you.”

Rey felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks, “I’ve been waiting for you too. I was so afraid you’d leave me before I had a chance to know you. I think you’re my soulmate, Ben.”

He gasped in response, but it felt right, so right, "Do you live near a garden? Or somewhere there are lots of flowers? I dreamed about flowers."

"I work in your Mum's florist shop. I am surrounded by flowers."

"Do you live somewhere with blue walls… and a gray kitten?"

"That's Gandalf, my kitty. I adopted him. My family is gone and my apartment felt too big for just one person." 

He held his arms open and she gently wrapped herself around him. Their bond sang around them as it snapped into place upon their acceptance of each other. 

“You’ll never be alone again,” he promised.

“Neither will you,” she replied, pulling back. Brown eyes met hazel before he closed the distance between them and took her lips with his. A promise made...and accepted. Forever...

Years down the road, the photo Rey hung on their living room wall would continue to be a curiosity to visitors. She would gladly explain how the sight of that hospital wall led to a lifetime of love….

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you liked my first one-shot! I saw the prompt and the words rolled out... All mistakes are mine, my beta was busy 😉
> 
> Whatdya' think?! Happy 4th of July 🎇🇺🇸🎇


End file.
